Spikeweed
' ' Spikeweed is an area-of-effect plant in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Pool stage of the first game and is the third plant obtained in the Pirate Seas in the second game. It is normally ignored by most types of zombies, and can deal damage to any grounded enemy that walks on top of it at a rate equal to 3/4 of a Peashooter. Since the Spikeweed attacks from below, it can bypass shields. When encountering certain enemies such as Zomboni and Pianist Zombie, Spikeweed will instead instantly kill the unit at the cost of sacrificing itself. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Spikeweeds pop tires and hurt any zombies that step on them. Damage: normal Range: all zombies that walk over it Special: can't be eaten by zombies Hockey is Spikeweed's obsession. He's got box seat season tickets. He keeps close track of his favorite players. And he consistently cleans up in the office hockey pool. Just one problem: he's terrified of pucks. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Spikeweeds destroy one rolling zombie and hurt any zombies that step on them. Special: can't be eaten by zombies Weakness: crushed by rolling zombies Although Spikeweed grew up on the seedy side of town, his acupuncture business has been blooming. Sun cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Upgrades Spikerock Spikeweed can be upgraded to Spikerock after purchasing the required seed slot. A Spikerock deals twice the amount of damage as a Spikeweed, and has greatly increased resistance to vehicles and attacks from Gargantuars. Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Spikeweed covers the entire lane it is placed in with spikes, dealing 36 damage over 4.5 seconds to all grounded enemies and drawing them towards Spikeweed's position. Spikeweed is invulnerable for the duration of the effect, and can destroy Pianist Zombies and barrels without consuming itself upon contact. If this occurs when the Spikeweed is in a minecart, it may not be moved. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Standard levels Plant Spikeweeds in front of Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. Most zombies cannot harm it, and will be continuously damaged as they try to eat the defensive wall. Spikeweed is especially important for levels with Zombonis (especially in Bobsled Bonanza), and placing the Spikeweed on the first row will prevent the Zomboni from laying any ice at all (preventing the appearance of the Zombie Bobsled Team). Note that Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars, and Jack-in-the-Box Zombies can destroy Spikeweeds in the same way they can destroy any other plant. Hokey Pokey Try to lay down either a row of three Spikeweeds or one Spikeweed in front of a Wall-nut to kill the zombies. Timing can be everything, so if you see a Wall-nut, go ahead and break a few vases on the right hand side to see if a Wall-nut will be needed there. If no zombies appear closer than the fourth row from the left, put the Wall-nut on a different row, and lay down Spikeweed instead. Buckethead Zombies are the exception to this, as you cannot kill them with just Spikeweed - make sure to have a Wall-nut in place or use a Squash to kill them. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The Plant Food upgrade for Spikeweed (similar to Spikerock) can draw zombies towards it. As such, planting a Spikeweed at the rightmost side of the level and feeding it Plant Food will cause the zombie to return to the start and allow for your main offensive plants to do up to twice the amount of damage, assuming the zombie is tough enough. It can also be used in an emergency if any zombies get too close to your lawn mowers or as a defense against enemies thrown or able to jump over your defense. You can also draw zombies that have already exited the lawn and about to eat your brains back onto the lawn with Plant Food. The Plant Food-fed Spikeweed does not do a lot of damage (enough to kill a little more than a normal zombie), so do not waste your Plant Food on it unless you are using it for the purpose of "drawing-in" zombies as mentioned above. Any crushing zombies like Pianist Zombie and Barrel Roller Zombie will be destroyed instantly upon contact, but at the sacrifice of the Spikeweed. It will also stop swarms of Zombie Chickens released by the Chicken Wrangler Zombie if they get past your other plants. In Neon Mixtape Tour, Spikeweeds are useful for fighting against Punk Zombies, Glitter Zombies, MC Zom-Bs, and Boombox Zombies, as they cannot harm it, and have relatively low health, so they can weaken them enough for your main offensive plant to finish the job. In Jurassic Marsh, Spikeweed can be used to fight enemies deployed by Pterodactyls, although Spikerock is often a better candidate due to his higher damage potential. Note: Using Spikeweeds on Lily Pads in Big Wave Beach is a very bad idea, as zombies will eat the Lily Pad and cause the Spikeweed to fall into the water, thus wasting 100 sun in process. Therefore, avoid bringing Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in Big Wave Beach, as the Lily Pads eaten by zombies and the Spikeweed falling into the water, thus being usually worthless. However, it's very beneficial in the Wild West levels to use against almost all the zombies, especially with Prospector Zombie and Zombie Bull Rider which leap over your plants, so they can be good in the first column. A Spikeweed in every lane can effectively combat Zombie Chickens. Another strategy allows you to use the carts in order to keep a Wild West Gargantuar from moving ahead by moving it as soon as he lifts his hammer. In Frostbite Caves levels, it's good to place them next to any slider tiles where the zombies will shift to. If you have any plants that can push back zombies such as Chard Guard or Kiwibeast, then it can be useful to combine them with Spikeweed so they have to walk through the gauntlet again. It is not advised to use Spikeweed against Troglobites, Excavator Zombies, Gargantuars, and Arcade Zombies as the former can instantly kill it by pushing ice blocks or arcade machine onto its square, and the latter will shovel it up without stepping on it. In "Do not let the zombies trample the flowers" challenge, player may plant Spikeweed ON the flowers to block the zombies from trampling the flowers, make the level easier to beat. The same thing happens with Spikerock, Celery Stalker, and Cactus. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In the reanim folder, the its name is Caltrop. This may be because the Spikeweed functions like caltrops; it hurts anyone that steps on it and pops tires. *When it is planted in one of the two bottom right squares on Pool and Fog Levels, it will be higher up than other Spikeweeds. *It is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after the player gets Grave Buster on the online version, the others being Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Doom-shroom, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus, and Blover. *It, Spikerock, Lily Pad, Cattail, Tangle Kelp, and Sea-shroom are the only plants that cannot be planted on a Flower Pot. **It, Spikerock, Flower Pot, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, and Potato Mine are also the only plants that cannot be planted on a Lily Pad. *In Vasebreaker, it only appears in Hokey Pokey. *It is possible to destroy two or more vehicles with a single Spikeweed. However, those vehicles must ride over it both at the same time. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its costume resembles Groucho Marx. *It is the second plant in this game that went through a major redesign. The other plants are Grave Buster, Starfruit and Tangle Kelp. *Somehow, it, Spikerock, and Cactus damage helmets from headwear zombies, despite them logically hurting their feet. Specific to the Chinese version *Sometimes, its spikes changed from yellow-green to silver-black and back again. It is unknown what causes this. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Pool Category:Pool plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas plants